Kurushii Shisuren
by PandaN00b
Summary: Kana had become Rikuo's fiance out of default, but it's too unbearable for Tsurara so she has left for her mothers. But her mother has a fiance in mind for Tsurara, and Rikuo pissed and getting ready to take her back. T for language in the future! Slight OOC! R&R (BTW-Suck at summaries)


**A/N: Okay so my first Nura Mago fanfic so treat me well! Please note that the characters maybe really OOC or maybe note... So please treat me well! **

**Panda: Yay my first nura mago fanfic!**

**Night Rikuo: Don't screw this up...**

**Panda: *Pouts* I won't!**

**Night Rikuo: Good... She doesn't own Nura Mago.**

* * *

Rikuo sat aimlessly on a branch in the cherry blossom tree outside his house. He examined the stars in the dark sky thinking about the events that had happened today.

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

_Rikuo, Nurarihyon, Tsurara, and Kana had gathered in a room. "What's the meaning of this meeting gramps, and why is Kana-chan here?" he questioned glancing over to Kana. "I gathered you three here to discuss who Rikuo is getting married to, which is Kana, I want Tsurara to protect you both," he explained walking away waving his good bye. "EH!?" the three cried. _

* * *

He sighed picturing the mortified look on his yuki-onna's pale face. He watched the cherry blossoms float down in the air like snow falling. He paused upon hearing a faint yet audible smooth melodic tune of the samisen. He jumped down from the branch, landing perfectly on the ground. He followed the trail of the soft tune of the samisen. The tune soon led him to an open shoji door. He peeked in to see whom was playing such beautiful and soothing music.

His scarlet eyes focused on his head bodyguard whom was playing the samisen. His eyes followed her every swift movement, playing each piece so wonderfully and smoothly. In a trance he closed his eyes being getting captivated into the music. "Waka?!"a high pitched shriek rang out, breaking him out of the trance. He jumped in surprise and noticed a pair of shocked ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"Er, your music, its beautiful and soothing," he hesitated entering the room and slowly sitting next to her. The blood quickly rushed to her face as she bowed her head,"I'm honored to receive such compliments from waka, but I' not really that special," she stated softly looking up. He cracked a small smile and patted her head. She looked away blushing, her face had become beet red. He coked his head at an angle,"Something wrong?" She hesitated,"Erm, shouldn't you be with Ienaga-san?"

His face fell to a frown. He softly hugged her,"Why would I be with her right now?" She looked up at him replying,"Well she is your fiance." Sobbing now, the tears had started to stream down her cheeks. He bit his lip and wiped away the salty tears with small kisses. "I love you Rikuo-sama.."she stated softly looking down ashamed,"I don't deserve such attention, Ienaga-sama is your fiance.." "Don't speak," he commanded lying down and laying her next to him. She slowly closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

"Mmm?" she muffled into cloth. Her eyes widened surveying her situation. She is cuddled up into Rikuo's chest tightly. She noticed he was still in his yokai form so it was either still night or his yokai side is doing this on its own free will. She struggled to get out but the strong arms encased around her tightened, not wanting to let go. She wiggled until his eyes cracked open. "Stop struggling," he whispered harshly. She nodded.

It was complete silence until the shoji doors slid open suddenly. "Ehh?!" Kana shrieked witnessing her fiance sleeping with Tsurara. "Rikuo-kun?!" The two sat up in complete surprise. Tsurara stood up immediately and bowed leaving the room.

She placed her hands onn her hips,"What were you doing with her?!"she interrogated. "Sleeping, comforting,"he answered still drowsy. She sighed,"What am I gonna do with you two." '_Grrr, that Oikawa is getting in my way, I must gain his love_!'she thought to herself. She sat down next to him hugging him.

Tsurara peeked inside the room, to her dismay, she found the couple hugging. She sighed,'_I guess I could never gain waka's love, I guess I'll go to mother_.' She walked to her room and packed her possesions. She left a note in her room bidding her good bye and leaving for her mother's.

* * *

After traveling several hours to Mt. Ooyama where her mother had taken refuge at, she was now standing in front of a large house the size of the nura clan house. Setsura, her mother, walked out with her arms extended out hugging her happily. Tsurara smiled sadly returning the hug. "What's wrong my daughter?"Setsura questioned concerned. She shook her head,"Its nothing." "No its not nothing, what is it?"Setsura asked again almost demanding for the answer.

She bit her lip hesitating,"Rikuo has a fiance now.." The older Yuki-Onna let go of her,"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tsurara shook her head,"It's okay, I left to forget." Setsura gave her a quick hug before leading her to an empty room in the house. "This will be your room, dinner is almost ready!" Tsurara peeked outside her room,"Um, mother who are these other yokai in the house?"she asked softly. "Oh, Those are other ice yokai, don't worry there's also other Yuki-onna here so you will most likely get along,"Setsura explained reassuringly. Leaving she reminded her that dinner will soon be ready.

Tsurara sadly unpacked her possessions thinking about Rikuo and the everyone at the Main House. As the tears started forming she flinched wiping them quickly away. The shoji door slid open. She turned to see whom opened the door. A girl around her age in a white kimono with sakura flower designs along the hem and at the bottom of her sleeves, she had golden eyes and her wavy pink hair went down to her lower back. She smiled,"Are you Setsura's daughter? I'm Mami!" All Tsurara did was nod in awe at her cheerfulness. "I'm Tsurara,"she replied looking down. "Don't worry, your mother told me about your love for the Sandaime, I will comfort you and make you feel comfortable,"she reassured her. Tsurara cracked a small smile,"Thanks, I feel better."

"Dinner's ready!"Setsura's voice yelled. The two flinched,"Guess it's time to head down,"Mami said dragging Tsurara with her.

* * *

"Hey Kubinashi, have you seen Tsurara?"asked (night)Rikuo. The yellow haired yokai shook his head. Rikuo sighed, making his last check in her room, he finally noticed a note left on the floor. He read~

_Dear Rikuo-sama and Main House,_

_ I have left for my mother's refuge. I would be honest, I guess having Ienaga-san as waka's fiance was unbearable, seemingly stating that I have an unrequited love for him... But whenever you find or if you found it, I'm probably already here so this was just a note for good bye..._

_ Sincerely, Tsurara._

He crumpled the paper as his teeth clenched. "No way am I not leaving this alone, I will get you back,"he said softly.

* * *

The three yuki-onnas were soon joined at the dinner table one other Yuki-onna. "Hi I'm Manami, as you can see, I'm Mami's younger sister,"the short pinkette explained. Sesura cleared her throat signaling for them to silence. "I want to discuss whom you're getting married to, Tsurara," Setsura said straight out to the point. She turned quickly to look at her mother in surprise,"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Please do review! Also I don't appreciate flames ._. Well R&R RAWR! (Maybe this chappy was too short...)**


End file.
